With a recent rise in distribution of mobile terminals, mobile terminals are now considered an essential item for modern life. Since, in addition to a voice call service unique to each portable terminal, a variety of data transmission services and various additional services are being made available via mobile terminals, mobile terminals are being transformed into functional multimedia communication devices.
Also, with developments in communication technology, a mobile terminal enables a function of a messenger program previously only available on a conventional personal computer (PC). Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of chatting conveniently through accessing a mobile message server.
As a number of instant messaging service users is increasing, a demand for a method of providing various services using information associated with a chat message transmitted and received between instant messaging service users exists.